Sithowie
'Sithowie — '''sekta zrzeszająca wrażliwych na Moc, którzy posługiwali się ciemną stroną Mocy. Pierwotnie słowo "Sith" odnosiło się do zacofanego czerwonoskórego gatunku humanoidów, zamieszkujących Korriban i Ziost. Sithowiethumb|Najbardziej znani Sithowie byli najbardziej niesławną ze wszystkich sekt Ciemnej strony Mocy, a jej członkowie byli uważani za najpotężniejszych jej użytkowników. Byli też największymi wrogami Zakonu Jedi, który poprzysięgli zniszczyć za wszelką cenę. Filozofia thumb|left|198px|Darth Talon zabija swojego byłego mistrza, Dartha Ruyna Sithowie wierzyli, że wojna jest jedynym sposobem sprawdzenia ich umiejętności, co określało ich ważność w Zakonie. Ich wiara, że konflikt rzucał wyzwanie obu stronom, lub cywilizacjom, i w ten sposób pozwalał im na rozwój, sprawiało, że wierzyli, że unikanie konfliktu, tak jak to robili Jedi, prowadziło do zaniedbania i zanikania wartości. Pierwsze Imperium Sithów thumb|Naga Sadow Mroczni Jedi, którzy odłączyli się od zakonu należące do prymitywnej rasy zwanej Sithowie, przyjmowali rolę ich bogów i władców, stwarzając z czasem Imperium Sithów. Mroczni Jedi poprzyjmowali tytuły Lordów Sithów, a ich przywódca nazywał się Mrocznym Lordem Sithów. Zaczęli łączyć mroczne ścieżki mocy z rytuałami Sithów. Odizolowali się od Galaktyki tracąc mapy nadprzestrzenne, które doprowadziły ich w te rejony. W tym samym czasie Republika zapomniała o mrocznych niedobitkach. Przez dwa tysiące lat Imperium rozrastoło się obejmując swym uściskiem kolejne planety. Dopiero w 5000 BBY zostało odkryte przez republikańskich zwiadowców: Gava i Jorin Daragonów. Po śmierci Marki Ragnosa wybuchł konflikt między jego następcą Lugo Kresshem, a Naga Sadowem. Ich konflikt doprowadził do wielkiej wojny nadprzestrzennej między Imperium a Republiką. W jej skutek ten pierwszy stracił życie, a Imperium zostało pokonane. Sadow umknął zaś na Yavin IV. Dziedzictwo Freedona Nadda thumb|121px|Freedon Nadd Lord Naga Sadow został przebudzony, gdy Freedon Nadd przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy w 4400 BBY. Przyjął od Sadowa nauki, zabił swojego mistrza i udał się na Onderon, gdzie przejął władzę. W 3998 wybuchł tam bunt Naddystów, który stanowił przyczynę powstania sekty Krathów. Wielka wojna Sithów 3997 BBY był rokiem przejścia na Ciemną Stronę Exara Kuna, prowadzonego przez ducha Nagi Sadowa. Wywołał z pomocą Krathów, Mandalorian i Ulica Quel-Dromy konflikt nazwany Wielką Wojną Sithów, w którym ostatecznie ponieśli klęskę, zwyciężeni przez Zakon Jedi i Republikę. W jej wyniku doszło do spustoszenia Yavinu IV, Ulic został odłączony od mocy i nawrócił się na światło, a duch Kuna uwięziono w ruinach świątyni na Yavinie. Wojna domowa Jedi thumb|left|240px|Revan i Malak Sithowie jednak przetrwali, dzięki nie zagubionej na przestrzeni lat ideologi. Pozostały po nich artefakty oraz zapiski dawnych lordów. Korzystali z nich zgubieni na ścieżce mroku Jedi. Określenie "Sith" zaczęło być stosowane do osób, które wykorzystywały elementy magii w korzystaniu z Mocy. Revan wyruszył z podwładnymi mu Jedi i żołnierzami na wojnę przeciwko Mandalorianom i z czasem uległ Ciemnej Stronie oraz stworzył własne Imperium Sithów, wywołując wojnę domową Jedi. To wtedy zaczęto używać tytułu "Darth" w stosunku do tych, którzy osiągnęli mistrzostwo w korzystaniu z Ciemnej Strony. Revan stracił jednak pamięć w wyniku ataku swojego ucznia na niego i z czasem przeszedł na Jasną Stronę, zabijając Malaka i niszcząc Gwiezdną Kuźnię. Jednak mroczne dziedzictwo Revana zostało wykorzystane przez kolejne pokolenie Sithów- Kreię , Nihilusa i Siona. Rozpoczęli polowanie na ocalałych Jedi, ostatecznie polegając z rąk Wygnanej Jedi. Powrót prawdziwych Sithów thumb|162px|Darth SionOkazało się, że w zapomnianej części Galaktyki buduje się nowe Imperium Sithów, odkryte przez Revana, o którym później dowiedziała się Wygnana. Jeszcze za czasów Nagi Sadowa, utworzył się odłam, przeciwny atakowi na silniejszą Republikę. Podlegali oni zwanemu Imperatorem Sithowi, Vitiate. Vitiate zapewnił sobie nieśmiertelność, wysysając moc z kilkuset Lordów Sithów. Obwołał się Imperatorem i otrzymał władzę nad własnym państwem. Revan został pokonany i uwięziony przez Imperatora, który wydłużał mu życie, a Wygnana straciła życie. W 3681 BBY zaatakował Republikę i rozpoczął wielką wojnę galaktyczną, a następnie zimną wojnę. Bractwo Ciemności i Zasada Dwóch Nowe wojny Sithów to okres pomiędzy 2000 BBY, a 1000 BBY. Sithowie założyli wtedy odpowiadające Zakonowi Jedi Bractwo Ciemności i po raz kolejny zaatakowali Republikę. Finał kampani miał miejscę na Ruusan, gdzie Sithowie zostali pokonani. Zginęli wszyscy Lordowie Sithów poza Darthem Bane'em, który zarządził Zasadę Dwóch, która nakazywała istnienie tylko dwóch Sithów - mistrza i ucznia. Intryga Palpatine'a Sithowie egzystowali w tajemnicy przez tysiąc lat, aż do momentu, gdy Darth Sidious przejął władzę w Galaktyce, niszcząc Jedi i rujnując Republikę. Miał 3 uczniów: Maula, Dooku i w końcu Anakina Skywalkera. Jego marzenia jednak legły w gruzach, bo niecałe 25 lat od założenia Imperium,ono upadło, a sam Sidious stracił życie. Sklonowany jednak powrócił i zgromadził zwolenników. Ukrywając się na planecie Exegol w praktyce dowodził Najwyższym Porządkiem, które planował przekształcić w kolejne Imperium Galaktyczne. Potrafił też tworzyć życie i stworzył Snoke' a. Te rzeczy sprawiły, że był uważany za najpotężniejszego, kiedykolwiek żyjącego Sitha. Zakon Sithów Dartha Krayta thumb|Nowy ZakonW roku 130 ABY Sithowie ponownie objęli władzę, dzięki byłemu Jedi - Darthowi Kraytowi. Złamał on zasadę dwóch i założył Nowy Zakon Sithów na Korriban, a później ogłosił się Imperatorem Galaktyki. Zwyczaje i tradycje Tatuaże Jednym ze zwyczajów Sithów było tatuowanie twarzy lub całego ciała, by nadać sobie bardziej przerażający wygląd. Były one zazwyczaj czerwono-czarne (wyjątek stanowią tatuaże Dartha Nihla- czarno-białe). Większość Sithów Zakonu Krayta posiadała Miecze świetlne Miecze świetlne Sithów przeważnie posiadały czerwoną klingę. Zwyczaj noszenia takowych mieczy przejęli od Jedi. Maski i zakrywanie ciała Sithowie praktykowali zakrywanie ciała, co dawało im aurę tajemniczości i strachu. Czasem niewiadome było jak wygląda dany Sith, jakiej jest rasy lub nawet płci (np Darth Nihilus). Stosowano maski i przeważnie czarne szaty oraz zbroje. Tak robili również zabójcy z czasów Wygnanej Jedi i niektórzy Mroczni Jedi. Kodeks Sithów ''Spokój to obłuda, jest tylko pasja Dzięki pasji, osiągam siłę Dzięki sile osiągam potęgę Dzięki potędze osiągam zwycięstwo Zwycięstwo wyzwala mnie z okowów Moc mnie wyzwoli. Lub: Spokój to kłamstwo, jest tylko pasja. Dzięki pasji, osiągam siłę. Dzięki sile osiągam potęgę Dzięki potędze osiągam zwycięstwo Dzięki zwycięstwu zrywam łańcuchy. Moc mnie wyzwoli. W grze KotOR: Spokój jest kłamstwem, prawdą tylko namiętność Namiętność rodzi siłę Siła rodzi potęgę Potęga rodzi zwycięstwo Zwycięstwo wyzwala mnie z okowów Moc mnie oswobodzi Wersja oryginalna (angielska): Peace is a lie, there's only passion. Through passion I gain strenght. Through strenght I gain power. Through power I gain victory. '' ''Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me. Najbardziej znani Sithowie *Darth Bane *Darth Revan *Darth Vader *Darth Sidous *Darth Tormen *Darth Vengean *Darth Vowrawn *Darth Xedrix * Darth Krayt * Naga Sadow * Ajunta Pall * Tulak Hord * Hrabia Dooku * Darth Nihilus * Darth Plagueis Kategoria:Sithowie Kategoria:Zakony Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum